Detective Conan - A New Start
by JMe SeKaiiCHi
Summary: The story takes place after 3 years since Kudo Shinichi a.k.a Edogawa Conan had met Miyano Shiho aka Haibara Ai. What would happen when the BO had finally been taken down? One-Shot that would probably be continued if asked.


Disclaimer : I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters. I only own the storyline for this short story.

A/N: Hello guys. So this is my first FanFic on Detective Conan. I know that right now I should be updating 'Baka & Test - The 3rd Year' but because right now I'm hoping for votes from you so I wouldn't be able to update it before Monday. Anyway, this would only be a short FF because I'm only writing this because I got bored. I was also thinkng of posting some Naruto FF but maybe later. So, this would probably be a One-Shot unless you guys wants me to continue. Okay, no more babbling. Let's go to the story.

"So this is it, huh?" Conan heard Haibara said.

"Yeah, I guess so. It took some time but we did it," Conan replied to Haibara.

It was only a few days ago, that they had managed to track down the Black Organization's location and succesfully took them down. Gin and some of the members were killed during the seize because of the explosion that occured in the base. Any members that survived was caught and had been put under highly secured prison.

"Kudo, I don't want to say this but I have to. I understand if you would be mad at me after this, so listen completely on what I've got to say," Haibara said.

She was comfortable enough to call him by his real name because right now they were alone at the park. All the other members of the Detective Boys were not present there. It was mainly because right now, it was about Eight O'clock in the night. Right now, both of them were sitting on the swings.

"Just say what you have to say. I don't think I'll get mad on whatever it is."

"Well, it's some kind of news. A good one, and a bad one. Which one would you want to hear first?" Haibara asked as she looked towards Conan.

"Normally, people would want to hear the good one first. So tell me the good one first."

"I never thought you'd consider yourself as normal."

"Just tell me the news already."

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you're getting more and more impatient these days, Kudo."

He didn't reply. Instead, he just looked at her with a bored expression.

"Well, the good news is that, now that the organization is taken down, I think it is safe enough for you to tell people about your real identity."

"Wait? Are you saying, I can be Shinichi Kudo again?" Conan said as he got off the swing that he was on.

"Well. That's where the bad news come. You see, you can tell people that you're Shinichi Kudo, but you can't be Shinichi Kudo."

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Conan shouted out.

"Your body had developed immunity towards the antidote. Eventhough you take the completed version of the antidote, you wouldn't be able to change back to your original state," Haibara explained as she looked down.

"So, I'm stuck in this body forever?"

"You'll have to live your life as Conan Edogawa from now on. Shinichi Kudo wouldn't be able to return again. Even for a second," Haibara said. "Look at the bright side. Now that you don't need the antidote anymore, you wouldn't have to protect me anymore."

"What?" Conan voice was between disbelief and confused.

"Since the first time I met you, you had done your best to save me each time. I only bring bad luck to you. I'm the reason why you're stuck this way in the first place. You trusted me to finish the antidote and that's why you protected me. Now that the antidote is no longer needed, you don't need to protect me anymore."

After saying that, Haibara got off from the swing and started to walk away from him.

"I understand if you're mad at me right now. If you want, I can move out of this town or even out of this country. I'm sorry for making your life a living hell," she said before started to walk again.

But before she was able to walk far, she felt two arms being put around her from behind. Next thing she knew, Conan was hugging her from behind.

"How could you.. How could you think of something stupid as that. I thought you were genius. True, that at first I protected you because you were making the antidote. But soon after that, I realized that I want to protect you. I want to protect you, not the person who was making the antidote."

"If you want to protect me, why did you keep asking me to finish the antidote?"

"Did I? I never remembered ever asking you to finish it. You're the one who insisted on finishing it."

Haibara was taken aback by his answer. It was true. Conan never did asked her to finish it. She was the one who wanted to finish it because she wanted him to be happy. She was now thinking a lot of things when suddenly she remembered the position they currently are in.

"Kudo, why are you hugging me? Aren't you suppose to let me go like thirty seconds ago?"

"I don't know why. Why? You don't like me hugging you? Or you rather want Mitsuhiko or Genta to hug you instead?"

Haibara shook her head. "You're such an idiot, Kudo. When did you even begin to become a teaser anyway?"

"My name's Conan Edogawa, Haibara. Please don't call me Kudo again."

"Fine, Edogawa. Like it?"

Conan shook his head. "We've known each other for the past three years. I think it's safe enough for us to call each other with our first name, don't you think so Ai?"

"Fine, if you insists... Co-Conan," she stutered before blushing madly.

Seeing that, Conan started to chuckle. He then took her hand in his, and began to pull her.

"Come on, Ai. Proffesor Agasa is going to be worried if we don't come home. Plus, I'm starting to get hungry."

The two of them walked side by side while holding hands. It was only a few moments after that when Haibara become brave enough to lean her head on his shoulder an continued walking.

"You were right, Ai. There is a bright side of what had happen. I wouldn't want to be anywhere ese right now."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius after all," she said while she closed her eyes and her head was on his shoulder.

"I love you, Ai."

"I love you too, Conan."

They continued walking ignoring everything except each other. This was a start of something new. The start of something beautiful. The start of something that will totally blow everyone else's mind when they find out.

XXXXX

A/N 2: That was it. So what do you guys think? Is it bad? Is it good? You guys want this to be continued? Leave some reviews please!

-JMeSeKaiiCHi


End file.
